Eraser
Eraser (イレイザー, Ireiza) is ANOTHER failed clone attempt by the Planet trade organization, similar to Galick and BB. This time, they tried using genetic material from Broly to try and create a warrior to get there revenge. However, due to Broly's unstable mentality, this clone ALSO failed, and Eraser was born. Personality Eraser acts like Broly when he isn't on a murderous rampage: basically, he doesn't talk much and keeps his mouth shut. However, he is prone to getting mad easily and will viciously slaughter anyone who insults him. Appearance Eraser has long green hair like Broly, only he lacks bangs. He also has green eyes and lacks the golden jewelry worn by Broly (the necklace, boots, arm & neck bands, belt, and crown). He also wears white pants with a green sash. Techniques *'Eraser Cannon' – Eraser charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent. The signature technique of Broly. *'Eraser Gun' – Eraser charges green energy in his mouth and fires it in the form of a large energy wave. This is possibly the mouth energy wave used by Bio-Broly. Not to be confused with the pink mouth energy wave used by Recoome. *'Eraser Shot Volley' – slight bends over and charges an Eraser Cannon in his right hand. Then, he fires the attack and follows up by firing a barrage of Eraser Cannons from both hands at the opponent. *'Trap Shooter' – Eraser draws his right hand back and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he wave his hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements. *'Blaster Meteor' – Eraser makes a fist in each hand and raises them into the air and back down as he forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful green energy bullets that home in on the target. *'Eraser Shock' – Eraser charges six green energy spheres and fires them at the opponent. While going to the opponent, the six spheres combine into a single energy ball that hit the opponent *'Eraser Blow ' – Eraser flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near the opponent's stomach. He then throws his hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, blasts the opponent away. *'Planet Geyser' – Eraser blasts the opponent down into the ground with an Eraser Cannon. The sphere then explodes and creates a giant geyser-like, green blast of energy that blasts the opponent up in the air. This attack is not to be confused with the red energy wave used by Dr. Wheelo. *'Double Eraser Cannon' – Eraser charges two Eraser Cannons, one in each of his hands. Then, he swings his hands forward as he fires the energy spheres one by one at the opponent. *'Omega Blaster' – Eraser launches a green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power. Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful. *'Eraser Hovercraft Fist' – Eraser rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. *'Eraser Tremor' – Eraser powers up, causing an earthquake to damage the enemy. Trivia *Eraser is similar to Bio-Broly, since both are clones of the same Saiyan: Broly. *Eraser, like his brothers, are named after the only technique he can use, along with some other Eraser themed attacks. Category:Saiyans Category:Villians Category:Converted from Good to Evil Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Page added by Android 800 Category:Characters created by Android 800